


Long Day

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Uruha x Rosé Oneshots [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: Uruha and Rosé finally got home from school after exams and happy that winter break was here. But what they haven't been doing for the past weeks due to studying is sex.
Relationships: Uruha (the GazettE)/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Uruha x Rosé Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033566
Kudos: 2





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!!!! This is my first Blackpink x GazettE fanfic posted on this site! Hope you all enjoy and WARNING! IT'S SMUT!!!!!!!

Uruha and his girlfriend Rosé walk into their apartment while holding groceries and each other's hands. They set their groceries down on the floor to give their hands a break from holding them. Uruha closed the door behind him and locked it. They took their shoes off before putting them in the cabinet and hang their backpacks on the coat rack along with their jackets and their keys in the bowl. "What a dayyyyyyyyy." Rosé complained as she walks to the kitchen with Uruha. "I agree with you darling." He said to his girlfriend as they begin to take their groceries out and put them in the fridge. The couple had a long week at school cause it was finals week. Luckily it was Friday, and winter break was here. "I'm going to take a bath before we eat." Rosé said. "Okay darling. Mind if I join you?" Uruha asked seductively, causing Rosé to blush so hard like a rose. They haven't had sex for weeks cause they were studying for their exams. She knew she wanted him, and he wanted her. Rosé nods and then pulls him into their bedroom. Uruha takes his glasses and beanie off before setting them down on the dresser. Letting his long strawberry blonde hair down to his shoulders and his eyes covered in dark eyeshadow giving off that gorgeous stare causing Rosé to lose control and kiss him passionately on the lips. 

Uruha wraps his arms around her waist as he was still kissing his girlfriend passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck. He undoes her ponytail, letting her long gorgeous blonde locks down. He picks her up and placed her on top of their dresser while kissing her still. Rosé then lifts his shirt up before she completely takes it off and throwing it somewhere in the room. Uruha takes her loose knitted purple sweater off of her before throwing it somewhere in the bedroom. He admires her while she was wearing her strapless push up baby blue bra and smirks at the view of her cleavage. Rosé then pulls him into another passionate kiss on the lips. His hands were roaming around her upper body before his hands reach to the back of her bra. He unclips the back of it before it falls off, giving her breasts a little bounce and being bare right in front of Uruha's eyes. Uruha gropes them, leading Rosé moaning into the kiss. He smirks as her hands were on his belt and begin to unbuckle them before unbuttoning the button and unzipping the zipper. He did the same to Rosé's jeans as well. His pants were pooling around his ankles on the floor, leaving him in only boxers. He slowly slips Rosé out of her jeans, leaving her only in her baby blue panties with a little bow in front of it. Rosé moans even more into the kiss as she felt his fingers rubbing her folds against her panties. Uruha felt himself getting hard through his tight boxers and couldn't wait anymore. 

He takes his boxers off before he takes his lover's panties off of Rosé. He picks her up again without breaking any lip contact with hers. Rosé wraps her legs around his waist as he takes her into their bathroom and then to the shower. He pins her up against the marble white tiles while kissing her like an animal still and begins to turn on the shower. The lukewarm water begins to hit the couple, which turned them on to make their love scene more entertaining. His kisses went to her neck, then to her breasts. "Uruha..." Rosé moans with pleasure as he begins to suck and lick her one of her nipples, and she strokes his dirty strawberry blonde hair. His fingers fondle her other nipple while he was still licking and sucking her other nipple. His fingers were now traveling to her folds, causing a gasp escape from Rosé's lips. Uruha stares at his lover as he fingers her folds. Rosé's breathing was fast as his slender fingers were thrusting in and out of her clit and then begins massaging her inside. She couldn't wait. She had to cum but then pulls his fingers out before she could cum on his fingers. She pouts cutely, and Uruha smirks cause he had other ideas. He gets down on his knees on the floor and put her legs on her shoulders. He comes closer to her clit before he begins to suck and lick her clit, causing Rosé to moan and gasp with delight. 

He smirks as he was still sucking and licking her clit Rosé takes a fistful of his hair in her hand while she begins breathing quickly. She then cums in his mouth, and Uruha gladly swallows all of it. He pulls away and licks his lips before he gets back on his feet while Rosé's legs were around his waist. His cock then slowly enters her, causing the young college couple to moan with delight and hold on to each other tightly. Uruha's thrusts went from gentle and slow to rough and quick, just how Rosé loves it when he's like this during their sex. He silenced her moans with a deep passionate kiss so the neighbors won't hear them. They didn't care. They only cared about each other. "Uruha...I'm gonna cum..." Rosé breathed out. "Same here..." Uruha moans. They cried out for each other as they cum in each other, but they wanted to go again. They then lay on the showers' floor, and then Uruha begins to suck and lick her nipples while he was still thrusting into her, causing Rosé to moan and gasp loudly with pleasure before Uruha could silence them with a deep long passionate kiss on her pink lips. They would go for 100 rounds of their love. Rosé wouldn't mind since she's on birth control. They forgot what it was like cause they were studying for exams for weeks to graduate and live a perfect life together when they are done with school. They moaned with delight as they begin to cum in each other again. 

They pulled out and lay next to each other while panting loudly and trying to regain their normal breathing again. "That was fucking incredible." Uruha breathes out. "I agree." Rosé said while she has enough strength to speak and then kiss Uruha's duck like lips. She then gets on top of him before kissing him passionately on the lips, and Uruha gladly accepts her kisses back. "You going for round 3?" Uruha asked seductively through the kiss. "Just snuggles and kisses in the tub." She said through the kiss. Uruha smiles at the idea. They then stand up while Rosé was wrapped around him like a koala. Uruha turns off the shower and then walks over to the bath. He turns on the water and gets in the water with Rosé. Rose lays back against his chest and then snuggles in his arms. Usually, they would do round 3, but right now, she wanted snuggles and his gentle love from Uruha. Uruha understands her and wants to show her that he's an understandable, gentle, caring, and kind boyfriend to her, also a future husband for her. She turns around and plays with his fingers. He chuckles at her adorable and kisses her forehead. "I want food." She said in a cute voice that made Uruha's heart melt. "And I want snuggles and love from you." She said again. "Okay Rosie." He smiled. Rosé smiles when he called her by that nickname, which makes her heart skip a beat. She loves it when he calls like my flower, Rosie, and other cute sexy nicknames. "I love you Uru." She smiled while kisses him on the lips. "I love you too Rosie." He smiled against the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Well wasn't that fun....***dead from nose blood loss***


End file.
